The Willow
by tee-eye-double-guh-er
Summary: It's been many years since harry Graduated from Hogwarts and he hasn't spoken to Ron in seven. Harry helps a certain Weasley in her time of need. What will happen with his relationship with her? not continueing unless I get loads of reviews
1. Prologue

THE WILLOW

By: Hematite:

SUMMARY

**It's been 8 years since Harry left Hogwarts and Harry and hasn't talked to Ron in seven. Harry helps a certain Weasley in her time of need. And whats happening with his relationship with Ron? Harry/Ginny, and a bit of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Lavender. **

Rated probably PG-13

(REMEMER: If I read YOUR Story I would leave NICE results or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism

°°

Prologue

Harry

Disclaimer: It JKRs - I'm just an intruder who's made a couple adjustments to my liking. :)

A cold high laughter filled the room. A room full of doors. A voice could be heard. It was saying, "let me rip, tear. Let me kill." He opened a door and found himself running through a long corridor, with a door at the end. His hand closed around the cold doorknob and turned. He was in a graveyard, the horrific high laughter continued. There, on the ground was the triwizard cup. He ran over to it, hand outstretched. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and body thumped to the ground next to him. He turned to see who it was...

"AAAAAARGH!" Harry sat up in bed sweating, and shaking. A body stirred next to him. Looking down he saw the face of Lavender Brown. Lavender... She stirred again, and Harry quickly got out of bed. He didn't want to talk about it.

It had been over 8 years since Harry had graduated from Hogwarts. It had been a wonderful ceremony. Fireworks were exploding in the sky and all of the 7th years were given to suit their personality or what they're good at. Neville Longbottom for example had been given a book called _a guide on how to start your own plant_. Harry had been given a broomstick that wasn't due to be released for 2 years _still_. White lightning, it was called. Dumbledore could, and still can do anything.

The boy who lived walked out of the flat and onto pavement. He walked all the way to the park. Once there, he sat down on a bench and put his hand upon a table. He heard a click! and looked around, startled. Brushing the hair out of his eyes he stood up, and made his way towards the fountain in the middle of the park. He sat down and put his hands on the stone edge. Clink. But this time, he was not surprised. He just looked down at the ring on his finger, glaring. He had just remembered. He was engaged.

Usually Harry was thrilled to think about Lavender. But, now he paused. There was a feeling inside of him that made him stop and think. There was a familiar presence in the park that night. A VERY familiar presence. But no. It couldn't be...

Sniffle, Sniffle.

Definitely not...right?

Harry started towards the sound. It was coming from

behind the willow.

Sob.

Then,

"Why? Why? Why? Why must you be so evil."

Harry stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice, though it had been a long time since he had heard it.

Definitely... It had to be... No...Surely not...

"Ginny?"

There was a pause.

"Huh?" A face with flaming red hair peered around the tree. Ginny Weasley. "Harry?"

"Yeah, its me. Tell me why you're crying."

In a small voice Ginny whispered, "He's dead"

"Who?"

"David."

"Who?"

"My son"


	2. Chapter 1 Memories

THE WILLOW

By: Hematite:my user on SQ

SUMMARY

It's been 8 years since Harry left Hogwarts and Harry and hasn't talked to Ron in seven. Harry helps a certain Weasley in her time of need. And what's happening with his relationship with Ron? Harry/Ginny, and a bit of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Lavender.

Rated probably PG-13

(REMEMER: If I read YOUR Story I would leave NICE results or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism)

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything while me … me all I have is false hope to someday be like her.

°°

Chapter 1 - Memories

Ginny

It was a typical morning for Ginny Weasley and her son. Normally David would go to Training school, but Training school was closed this year because of Voldemort. As Ginny waved her wand the eggs, she thought about the dream she had had last night. About the night she had met David's father. And then lost him. Yes, David's father died.

It had been a fun night. 1 year after she had graduated from Hogwarts. And she had had way too much firewhisky. Then she met Andy. The most handsome man anyone could ever imagine. They apparated back to the apartment kissing. 2 hours passed. The next thing happened so fast, A flash of green light erupted inside the window. Andy and Ginny hurried to dressed. By now there were shouts coming from downstairs. Andy had told her to jump out the 30 story high window and apparate in midair. She did. But apparently the death-eaters had already inside the room, for as Andy started to jump out, he was pulled back inside. There was a flash of green light and Ginny knew what had happened. He was no more.

A tear fell on a piece of ham, and a sob escaped Ginny's lips.

"Mummy?"

David appeared in the doorway with his favorite famous wizard figure in his hand. He had blonde hair, but brown eyes just like Ginny's.

"Oh sorry David, Mummy was just thinking about sad … things."

She scooped up David and Said "Do you want to stir the oatmeal, it always tastes better when you do."

He happily agreed and took up the wooden spoon. Slop, slurp.

"It sounds funny mummy"

"Its saying thank you for stirring me, it feels good."

She said the last bit in a low rumbling voice. David giggled and dropped the spoon.

"Is it done?"

"I think so. Davie can you go wash your hands?" She said putting him down.

"Okay."

While David went off to wash his hands, Ginny served up the food. Scrambled eggs, fried ham, and Cinnamon oatmeal. His very favorite breakfast.

"MUMMY!"

His voice sounded scared. Ginny ran to the bathroom, not there. To the living room, not there. To his bedroom, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was sitting on his bed, staring out the window, wide-eyed.

"What honey?"

"There was a scary man outside, and he made a face at me."

The feeling of relief quickly vanished.

"WHAT? What colour hair did he have honey. 'Member your colors?"

"It was yelloooo." he said carrying out the oh's. Normally this would have been funny.

"And sort of white? This colour?" She pointed at his wall.

"Uh-Huh"

He had just confirmed her worst fears. Probably Draco or Lucius Malfoy had been in her backyard. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was he had seen her son. Now David wasn't safe.

But all the same, that afternoon Ginny went to the market, leaving David at home with a baby-sitter. It was a beautiful day. As Ginny walked along she breathed fresh cool air. She was free for a short while.

As she walked by the park, she couldn't help but admire the beautiful willow with flowing branches in the middle. It reminded her of Hogwarts. Of the Whomping Willow, only more gentle. She went over to the tree. Young lovers had carved their names in little hearts on the trunk. Ginny laid a hand on the tree and felt an overwhelming wave of peacefulness wash over her.

When Ginny arrived home, she immediately dropped her bags. Officials from the ministry of magic and Auror were outside - and inside her house.

"What happened?" she gasped, running over to an official.

"Are you Ginee Weeslee?" The official asked.

"Wha- ooh, Yes..."

"We are sorry to say there has been an attack on your house while you were gone."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, we think it was death eaters. The girl came to us white as snow, and shaking terribly. She's at Saint Mungoes now. They are trying to cure her of the effects of the _cruatias_ curs-"

"But what about David?"

"Your son? The little boys with blonde hair?"

"YES!"

"We are terribly sorry, but-"

"Did they take him?"

"No"

"Then what? Oh my god…did they…" she trailed off, turning white.

"Yes." He bowed his head and left her there.

That night Ginny was supposed to go to the burrow, but grief overwhelmed her and she owled them saying that she would rather be alone this particular night.

After the owl was sent, Ginny decided to go for a walk. She couldn't stand being in the house. So, she went to the park, there were few people there at night, so she figured she would have her peace and quit.

She reached the willow, and leaned against it, slowly sliding down its trunk. And there she cried. She wasn't sure how long she cried, or even sure why she was crying. Obviously it was because her son died six years after his father. But she wasn't sure if that was the only reason.

Sniffle, Sniffle.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Sob.

What was the point? Was she wanted for some reason?

"Why? Why? Why? Why must you be so evil." She gasped.

Then she stopped. Someone was walking towards her, on the other side of the tree.

"Ginny?"

She knew that voice. And this wasn't the time to be reminded of her old school crush.

"Huh?" She put her head around the tree "…Harry?"

"Yeah, its me. Tell me why you're crying."

It was time to tell someone.

Ginny whispered, "He's dead"

"Who?"

"David."

"Who?"

"My son."

"Your son?"

"Yes."

He sat down next to the willow. "Anything you want to tell me Ginny?"

He was talking to her like an old friend.

"Yeah. I have to tell someone."

"Shoot for it."

And she began to speak – from the very beginning.

°°

A/N hey. The rest of the chapters prolly wont cum so fast…

Devil's Poodle: omg. Thanx for the great review! It's makes me wanna keep writing…that's good right? Lol

Read and Review PLEASE!

Luv y'all!

Emily


	3. Chapter 2 the malfoy manor

CHAPTER 2 - The Malfoy Manor

Harry

After his long talk with Ginny, Harry arrived back to the apartment to find a note on the counter from Lavender:

Hi Honey!

I'm off at work, Meet me at the MILLER CAFE for lunch please. Just send an owl if you can't. I love you.

Love, Lavender

Beside that note was another one:

Honey. I called in the photographer yesterday about taking pictures for the big day! He may call back today. If you are here please tell him to change number 1 to 24 inches, and to leave the rest. I love you.

Love,

Lavender

"A photographer." Murmured Harry, "Well I won't be here, I've got an auroring job to do at the Malfoy's place."

So, he left the kitchen and went to go take a shower, changing into his 'uniform' auror robes after that. Then, he grabbed his wand, and some galleons, and left.

He arrived at Ginny's house around midmorning after making some stops. He had to talk with her. After taking a deep breath, Harry stepped up to the door and began to knock. It opened before he even touched it. There was Ginny. She was a wreck, bed head, and tear-streaks. He started to say, "Ginny, I'm going to go inves-umph!"

She had thrown herself at him, and was now shaking ... hard. Harry gingerly put his arms around her and whispered, "We're going to the Malfoy Manor to day, we'll check his wand for the _Avada Kadavra _curse. It'll be okay." But deep down inside he knew it wouldn't because David was not coming back.

"Meet me at the corner street cafe tomorrow, for breakfast, and I'll tell you how everything goes. Okay? "

Ginny just nodded, backed up and shut the door. And Harry turned around and left.

As Harry drove to the Ministry of Magic he let his mind wander off his duties. Off his duties to Ginny. Se was so beautiful. How could he have never seen that? All those years at Hogwarts and the Burrow and he just thought of her a normal friend. He had never noticed how sentimental she could be. And how pretty she was, even when she was a mess.

A red light broke him out of his thoughts. Why didn't he just apparate?

Why would anyone want to hurt her? He hardly even knew her anymore, so it couldn't have been to get to him. There was some other reason, and Harry was going to find out what it was.

"I need to speak to grandpa." Harry said stopping at the secretary's desk.

"Grandpa? Ooh, could it be possible that you DON'T call people by their code names inside."

"Okay," Harry answered. He was exasperated. "I need to talk to Joey."

The secretary smiled "Whatever you say Captain"

Harry gave her a warning look and walked through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Hello Captain, I see my secretary gave you a bit of trouble."

"Oh yes, Grandpa yes she did." Replied Harry to the slightly old man sitting at the desk. " But let's get on with this shall we?"

"Yes. Begin"

"Well, Ginny Weasley, I trust you know what happened to her recently?"

"Yes..."

"She thinks the Malfoy killed her son, because one of them was seen outside of her house the other day. Today I would like to go investigate. But I would need you to come."

"What would we do once we got there?"

"Check their wands, and record the data. We won't be allowed to inspect the manor unless the Minister comes with u-"

"Yes, yes I know all about that. But have you asked the ministers permission yet?"

"No, I was going to do that right now, but-"

"Ok," said the old man getting to his feet, "Lets go get some permission."

"Thanks Grandpa."

With the minister's permission, they set out to the Malfoys. They apparated. Once there, Harry and "Grandpa" discussed what they would do and went up to the manor. Harry knocked. Draco opened the door.

"Oh, well, well, well, what have we here?"

Before Harry could answer, Grandpa did, "We are ministry officials that have come to check your wands. All of them."

"Oh, no Potter you will not."

"_Accio _wands." Shouted Harry, and about 10 wands shot out of the household and into his hands.

"Thanks Malfoy." Sneered Harry.

"Anytime." Malfoy smirked. Harry didn't like that. Malfoy looked truly happy.

And Harry was right. Malfoy had a reason to be happy. None of the wands had _an Avada Kadavra_ curse on them, though some of them had the cruatias curse.

So, an unhappy Harry set off to lunch with his soon to be wife.

A/N – review? They use code names cause there easier … even inside. They have 2 change them if n e 1 outside of the ministry finds out.


	4. Chapter 3 cures

THE WILLOW

By: Hematite: my user on SQ

SUMMARY

It's been 8 years since Harry left Hogwarts and Harry and hasn't talked to Ron in seven. Harry helps a certain Weasley in her time of need. And what's happening with his relationship with Ron? Harry/Ginny, and a bit of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Lavender.

Rated probably PG-13

(REMEMER: If I read YOUR Story I would leave NICE results or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism)

Disclaimer: JKR owns literally almost ever-ee-thang! Moi I don't.

°°

Ginny flopped down on her couch after Harry had come and cried. She had nothing else to do. She thought taking the day of work would be a good idea. She was supposed to go back to this semester. But she couldn't bring herself to be around her classes with kids quite yet. Ginny is a professor at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. She felt alone and small in the world.

Knock knock.

Ginny tried to get up but she couldn't so she just shouted, "Who is it?"

"Hermione"

With that Ginny got up, opened the door and flung herself at Hermione. She completely broke down. (again)

"I've come to live with you for a couple days," Whispered Hermione, "I hope that's okay?"

Ginny nodded and led her in.

"Ginny, do you want to talk? I'm here for you, you know."

"I know." Ginny managed to get out, "but I can't-"

"I know." murmured Hermione, and gave her another hug.

"WHY ME?" Ginny said into her shoulder. "WHY?"

"I don't know, Ginny. But you know so many people are trying to figure this out. It's not safe for you to be alone when you're like this. You're a target for some reason that still has to be figured out. You're vulnerable right now."

Ginny just gave another muffled sob.

"I brought breakfast." Said Hermione. "I'll go get it."

"Ok."

For breakfast there was bacon, toast, and cereal. Hermione knew what David's favorite breakfast was, and she made sure to stay away from those items.

"And one last thing," she said "Ice cream!" She took out several ice cream boxes and put them all in the fridge except for one.

"Let's eats this one now." She said, handing Ginny the pint and a spoon. Ginny got up went and sat on the couch and dug in. She finished it off in 45 minutes, and went to get another one, but Hermione caught her hand.

"No," she said strictly "I'll got throw this out." And she left the room with the empty carton.

She came back with a game of Wizard chess. "I challenge you."

Ginny gratefully excepted, glad to take her mind off something.

After playing 10 games out of which Ginny won 6, the two women set off to go to the burrow. Ginny felt she still wasn't ready, but Hermione insisted. So she caved, and with one CRACK they were gone.

When they arrived at the burrow, everyone was there. The whole family. A huge commotion broke out when they saw who it was. Molly was the first to reach Ginny, and she shooed everyone else into the living room.

"Mum-"Ginny started.

"Ooh, my dear. Shh." Molly took Ginny in her arms and began to rock her. After Molly asked, "Do you want to go into the other room?"

And so they did.

The room quieted as they walked in, and Ron said, "Hey

Ginny, want to talk about it?"

"No." She replied. "I've already talked enough about it with Hermione and

Harry."

"HARRY?" Fred asked, flabbergasted. "POTTER?"

"Yes."

"Why-" But George cut in, "When?"

"When I was in the park that night, he was too."

"I'll go get drinks," Ron said a little too forcefully and stalked out of the room.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that." muttered Ginny

"Oh nonsense. Those silly boys will have to get over a fight. Ron and Hermione are together now anyway."

"I know." Sighed Ginny. "I'm going home."

"Not don-" But Arthur was shushed by Molly.

"You know where we are if you need us."

"Ok," Ginny felt tears stinging in her eyes, "Just one more hug…?"

"Of course." Replied Molly, hugging her daughter.

In a small voice Ginny said, "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"I'll come soon Ginny," Said Hermione

Ginny nodded, and CRACK she was home.

With a sigh, Ginny got out another pint of ice cream. Hermione appeared behind her, saw the ice cream but didn't argue. She just got another spoon, and followed Ginny into the living room.

Maybe they could go out to town tomorrow if Ginny was feeling better.

_A/N: Hi. I have nothing 2 say! Lol. OMG. Srysrysry is sososo short!_


	5. Chapter 6 AN

Hey everybody. Thanx for the good reviews, but I'm not going to continue this story. I'm beginning a different one I feel will be better which I will try to submit to u all,

Emily


End file.
